


deals and names

by 123_nonsense_123



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, YA, a little violence, about deamons, hopefully not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_nonsense_123/pseuds/123_nonsense_123
Summary: this is a little thing i wrote for my english class; tell me what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aah im nervous
> 
> sorry about this

The echo of shoe leather against the asphalt of the empty parking lot filled the air as one worksmen walked to his car. His footsteps were joined by another pair walking the other way, somehow making no sound despite the fast footsteps of the red-sweatshirt clad teenager, a look of determination on his face as he walked towards the building the previous had just locked up for the night. The blond haired teenager paid no attention to the worksmen and pushed past him, stepping onto the concrete sidewalk. Looking into the dark window, he held a hand up to his eyes, hoping to see a source of light inside the dark building. “ can I help you?” he turned around, smiling at the worksmen. “ staring is rude.”  
The worksmen blinked. “Oh-yes sorry. Are you looking for someone?”  
“Why I'm looking for the man who owns the place. He- owes me something.”  
The worksmen frowned. He had never seen this blond teen in his life, and he had experience with people trying to use scams to try and steal his shop. Thinking doing it in person will fool me.  
“ sorry. He’s not here right now. Can I take a message?”  
The teens smile briefly faded,his eyes a dark shade of black, and the worksmen could’ve swore his sweatshirt’s color turned a darker shade of red before turning back to its original color.“where is he?” he growled through bared teeth, still trying to maintain his smile.  
The worksmen narrowed his eyes. “Like you need to know.”  
“If you don't tell me, then i’m gonna bust your back” he growled as his smile formed itself into a frown, his sweatshirt turning a darker shade of red. The worksmen thought. He looked menacing, but he had twigs for arms under that sweatshirt, and he was fairly short, about 5’4; he appeared to just be a sweaty teen looking for money. “You wanna fight? Big man?!” he said, pushing the teen on the ground, his red sweatshirt splashing in the mud. “Weak” he mumbled.  
The teen pushed his hair out of his face, and glared at him. “I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could rip you to shreds if I want to.”  
“Oh yeah?” “you and what army?” said the worksmen as he crossed his arms definitely, standing over his victim, but his smug look quickly dropped off his face as his opponent began to laugh. They laughed and weezed till it sounded like all of Hell was laughing with them. They stood taller than their now cowering opponent, the smug look wiped clean with horror as the victim-turned-villain sprouted leathery red wings and tail. The laughing grew louder as a glowing-red vortex opened up behind them, swallowing up the parking lot pavement. The red-light was so bright he had to shield his eyes even as he fell under his opponents shadow. Screaming demons of all sorts flew out, landing on nearby cars and on the laughing villains shoulders. He leaned in close to the cowering figure on the ground and said; “this army” before dragging the screaming victim into the vortex, sniggering demons following, whispering in his ear; “no-one messes with the Demon King!” 

The king threw his opponent like a ragdoll into the arena below, shaped and molded to look like one straight out of the roman empire. Aside from the fire and demons. Thought the king as he stretched across his throne and waved his feet in the air like a gleeful kid, watching his opponent groan and turn to look at him with confusion in his eyes. “Where are we?” he questioned, standing straighter, wary of the growls coming from the dark caged-off space before him. “What do you want?”The demon teen laughed. “ I know your the owner of the shop, and someone paid me to kill you; but I think I’ll have a little fun instead, and plus! It's fluffys feeding tiiiiime!!!” his victims eyes widened with horror and realisation as two demons slowly cranked up the gate, it’s grinding sounds piercing the ears his victim, who was now running towards a sword that had been left on the ground, dried blood stains on it. And ran to the far side of the arena.

The victim almost gagged as a horndos beast with three heads stepped out. Cerberus- hades dog. He couldn't fight that! That was huge! But his thoughts were quickly cut short as the beast leapt for him, howling, forcing him to jump out of the way. He quickly stabbed him in the leg before dodging the dogs paws to reach the far side of the arena he had previously fled. As he dodged and fled the beast he opted to think fast. He knew almost nothing about the devil except for what was mentioned in the Disney adaptation of Hercules that he had watched with his niece. Come on think! Folklore folklore, deals with the devil-that's it! The beast leapt at him again but this time he jumped for Cerberus's neck, climbing up onto the beast only to get flung to the wall, but he quickly grabbed the top and climbed up; nearly missing the dogs jaws. As he climbed up he was confronted by an angry demon and quickly slashed it with his sword, killing it.  
The tired hero then looked to where his opponent sat, feet still in the air, but a curious look on his face. “Why are you doing this?” The villain smiled. “I’m bored!”  
“I’ll kill you!”  
“ You can’t kill something that’s already dead”  
“Then I’ll make a deal” that seemed to interest him. He flew over the hero’s head, landing with a THUMP in front of him. “What kind of deal?” he said, slowly backing the hero to the edge of the arena, Ceberus waiting hungrily below. The hero sweated nervously under the penetrating stare of the Demon King. “ w-well any bet sir.” “AS LONG as it does not include anything physical” he added quickly. Better not drive himself into a hole there.  
The villain was thoughtful. “If you can guess my name in three trys, you get to live. If your wrong, you lose something.”  
“And if I lose?”  
“You get fed to fluffy there.”  
“But if I win?”  
“Like I said. You get to live.” shruged the demon. “Take it or leave it, but-” he looked down at the panting dog sitting below. “That’s quite a long way down.” the king smugly looked at the hero. So much for not driving myself into a hole’ he thought. “Okay, deal.” as he reached out to take his hand, the king quickly grabbed him by the throat, holding him above the three hungry heads of Cerberus the Hell-hound. “Three tries”he chuckled.  
“Um-”  
“Nope! Names not um!” he snapped. There was a searing pain and the hero looked down to see all his fingers were gone. He choked as the kings grip grew tighter. I can't lose now.  
“L-Lucifer!” he managed to choke out. The King merely laughed. “I wish kid.” he snapped. Another pain and his right arm was gone, leaving only one to cling to the hands strangling him.  
This was it. He was gonna die to the sound of this maniac laughing and to the smell of smoke, sweat, and dust. Why did he have to say yes? Why did he have to push him? Then, like an angel had gone down and had mercy on his soul- a memory struck him. Sophomore year. He was reading a book on the Gods and had read off Hades real name to himself in the quiet school library. That has to be it. He thought as he drew a shaky breath and said: “you name is-


	2. the ending! (not from English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part wasn't from my English class.. but its an ending nonetheless.

The hero watched as the demonic kings eyes grew wide with horror. He was suddenly thrown to the side with ease as the king backed away from him a few paces. The hero crashed into the stone steps nearby, causing a cloud of dust to rise, choking him and crawling up his nostrils and throat causing him to cough. As his back made contact with the withering and sharp steps, a flash of pain shot up his spine, causing him to scream in agony; and breath in more dust. He could feel blood and bile dripping up his throat making him cough harder. The hero slowly opened his eyes, they stug from the dust polluting the air, and he got a blurry form of the demon king in front of him. More pain shot through him as his arm began spewing dark, crimson blood. He bit down another wail of agony as his gaze turned to the king. “GO ON! FINISH IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!” the king glared down at him; his mouth opened, but he quickly took back whatever he was gonna say.   
“Go”  
The hero blinked in confusion. “What?”  
“Don’t let this get to your head. I’ll let you go for now, but I can't promise anything when your time comes. I do not control that.”  
“Don't worry, I can promise you I won't be seeing you again. Ever.”   
“We shall see.”  
A glass door materialized in front of him and opened. Beyond he could see the parking lot. It was night, and dark. Only his car remained in the parking lot. The hero looked back to see he was no longer in the arena, but on the pavement. The pain afflicting him was gone too, and he stood up to see that both his legs and arm worked perfectly. The only signs that anything had happened was his blood-drenched clothing, and some deep scratch marks on his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do ya think???

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it!
> 
> do you want moooore??? coment yes or no!


End file.
